NO ESCAPE
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Ketika dua jiwa bersatu dalam satu tubuh. Ketika dilema dalam menentukan identitas diri. Ketika kata lemah membuatmu harus terpaksa membuat benteng pertahanan diri, yang justru malah menghancurkan dirimu, bukan melindungimu. - "I cry in vain, to break down all illusions made by me. There's NO ESCAPE, these walls were made by my hands." - NijiAka, Sho-ai, Semi-AU, WARNINGS! Chp 1


_**Proudly Present…**_

" _ **NO ESCAPE"**_

 _ **By: lacrimadoll**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **NO ESCAPE © SEREMEDY**_

 _ **I just own this story!**_

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-AU, OOC, Typo**

 **NO PLAGIARISM & NO FLAME**

 **BE CREATIVE**

 **XOXOX**

Gemuruh petir masih saling menyambar di luar sana. Hujan yang sejak sore mulai turun, nampaknya masih enggan untuk berhenti menumpahkan air dari atas langit. Seolah ingin membanjiri bumi yang sudah carut marut dan hina ini. Kilatan petir kembali bersahutan, cahaya yang dihasilkan samar-samar menelusup masuk kedalam sebuah jendela rumah besar yang tampak gelap gulita, tanpa ada setitik pun cahaya yang menandakan ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

Namun tanpa siapapun menyadari, disebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah besar itu, tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya.

Tubuh mungil pemuda itu tampak gemetar. Entah karena ia kedinginan, atau karena ia tengah ketakutan akan suatu hal. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu, terlihat kusut dan dipenuhi oleh noda berwarna merah pekat. Dalam kegelapan di ruangan itu, mungkin tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa warna merah pekat itu berasal dari darah.

"T...ti...tidak!" Pemuda berambut merah darah itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'Tidak' seolah-olah kata itu adalah sebuah mantera penenang.

"A...aku...ti...tidak...membunuh mereka!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan diantara lututnya. Tampak kedua iris merah semerah batu permata ruby yang menghias matanya, kini depenuhi oleh liquid yang lumrah disebut dengan air mata.

Tetes demi tetes, air itu mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang telah ternoda oleh warna merah dari darah. Kepalanya terus menggeleng sambil menatap benda yang tergeletak dilantai, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Benda tajam yang berkilau itu tampaknya membuat sang pemuda bersurai merah amat sangat ketakutan. Dengan gemetar, tangannya meraih tersebut. "Aku...b...bukan...pembunuh." Ia terus berkata seperti itu seakan hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

' _ **Oh ya? Apa kau yakin kalau kau bukan pembunuh, Seijuurou?'**_

Pisau yang ada dalam genggamannya ia lempar begitu saja saat sebuah suara menyusup masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah itu menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus menggeleng, sebuah gerakan refleks ketika seseorang hendak menyangkal akan sesuatu. "PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Hardiknya pada udara kosong.

 _ **Sebuah tawa sinis terdengar di dalam kepalanya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi?**_ _ **Diriku ada di dalam dirimu, kau tahu?'**_

 _ **So many voices in my head...**_

 _ **There is no way to end this.**_

"KAU TIDAK ADA DI DALAM DIRIKU! PERGI! PERGI!"

 _ **'Aku tidak bisa kau usir begitu saja, Seijuurou...'**_

Pemuda bersurai merah bernama Seijuurou itu pun bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu berlari menuju kedepan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dalam kegelapan, iris matanya yang semerah batu ruby itu menatap nyalang pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan, mencoba untuk menahan semua perasaan marah, benci, jijik, dan mual terhadap pantulan dirinya sendiri. "KAU MENJIJIKKAN!" Seijuurou berteriak histeris pada dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin. Ia menjambak surai merah di kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melayangkan satu kepalan tangannya kearah cermin, "KAU MANUSIA PENDOSA! PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU!"

 **PRANG!**

Suara cermin yang pecah memenuhi ruangan tersebut, bersahutan dengan gemuruh dan kilat yang masih menghiasi malam diluar sana. Sebuah tawa sinis yang lirih terdengar dari bibir tipis nan pucat milik Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kini tampak menundukkan kepalanya di depan cermin yang baru saja ia hancurkan. Perlahan, tawa sinis yang lirih itu berubah menjadi tawa mengerikan yang mampu membuat siapa saja menjauh atau bahkan lari ketakutan.

Seijuurou kini kembali menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Bibir tipisnya berhenti menyenandungkan tawa, namun kini tampak melengkung membentuk seringai. " _ **Kau lemah, Seijuurou."**_ Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dua permata ruby yang menghias mata Seijuurou, perlahan salah satunya berubah warna menjadi Orange. " **Orang yang lemah sebaiknya tidur saja. Jangan pernah terbangun jika kau tidak dibutuhkan…"**

 _ **So full of sins but in a way,**_

 _ **I never knew about this.**_

' _Akashi…'_

' _ **Ya?'**_

' _Kenapa kau ada di dalam diriku?'_

' **Lucu kau bertanya. Apa kau lupa?** **Karena dirimu yang lemah itu, aku hadir!'**

' _Benarkah?'_

' **...'**

' _Apa aku memang selemah itu?'_

' **Coba kau bercermin. Dan tanyakan hal yang sama pada pantulan dirimu di dalam cermin tersebut.'**

' _Aku ingin semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir._ _Tolong, lepaskanlah aku...'_

' _ **...'**_

' _Akashi...?'_

' **Maaf, aku tidak bisa melepasmu dan mengakhiri ini semua.'**

" _Kenapa tidak? Aku yang menciptakan dirimu._ _Seharusnya aku bisa mengakhiri ini semua.'_

' _ **Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan...'**_

' _Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa agar terbebas dari mimpi ini?'_

'…'

' _Apakah mimpi ini memang tidak akan pernah berakhir?'_

… _._

' _Apakah aku memang harus terus berlari dari diriku sendiri?'_

 _..._

' _Jawab aku, Akashi!'_

' _ **Maaf, Seijuurou.**_ _ **Kau harus tidur, ini saatnya aku yang mengambil alih.'**_

 _Kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seperti diriku…_

 _ **There was no choice I had to make...**_

 _ **These dreams are never ending.**_

 _ **I see you run away from me.**_

 _ **You'll never know how I feel…**_

 **XOXOX**

 _ **3 bulan kemudian…**_

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu berkayu mahoni yang menghias kamar seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sang pemilik kamar, hanya berucap singkat untuk mempersilahkan tamu tak diundang yang pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu. "Ada apa, Kagetora-san?"

"Maaf mengganggu anda Akashi-san. Tapi saya harus memberitahu anda untuk bersiap lebih pagi hari ini, karena―"

"Aku tahu! Hari ini adalah hari itu kan?" Akashi menyibak selimut yang sedari malam sudah menutupi tubuhnya. Ia pindahkan kakinya dari atas tempat tidur untuk merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar yang selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini akrab dengannya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi para pria tua bangka itu nanti." Ujar Akashi.

Pria senja bernama lengkap Aida Kagetora yang menjabat sebagai penasihat paling terpercaya keluarga Akashi itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul. Kagetora menatap sosok Tuan Muda Akashi yang kini tengah dipersiapkan oleh para Maid. Terkadang ada perasaan simpatik yang terselip di dalam hati Kagetora untuk Tuan Mudanya itu, namun ia selalu sukses untuk menyembunyikannya karena ia sangat tahu, semenjak ' **Hari Berdarah'** yang menimpa keluarga Akashi, Tuan Mudanya bukanlah sosok yang sama seperti yang ia kenal dulu.

Semenjak hari itu, Akashi Seijuurou langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kepribadiannya selama ini. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menjadi pribadi yang sangat ambisius, kejam, penuh percaya diri, bahkan tak segan untuk berlaku licik―ini dikhususkan saat ia berada dalam lingkungan kerja.

Dan satu perubahan yang paling mencolok dari Tuan Mudanya menurut Kagetora, adalah salah satu bola mata sang Tuan Muda yang semenjak dibebaskan dari jeratan rumah sakit jiwa― karena divonis menderita trauma psikis dan depresi hebat atas apa yang menimpa keluarganya― berubah warna menjadi Orange.

Kagetora sangat mengenal dua bola permata bak ruby yang selama ini menghiasi mata indah milik sang Tuan Muda. Namun, saat ia melihat salah satu bola mata indah itu berganti warna, Kagetora tahu, Tuan Mudanya sudah berubah.

"Sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri, Kagetora-san?"

Kagetora tersentak begitu mendengar suara Akashi yang terdengar lembut namun penuh nada intimidasi. Kagetora berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, lalu tersenyum pada Akashi. "Ah..maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Saya hanya berpikir sebentar tadi, tentang bagaimana caranya memberikan permainan yang bagus untuk para direksi dan pemegang saham di perusahaan anda nanti." Jawab Kagetora lancar. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan improvisasi semacam ini dihadapan Akashi.

"Ah," Akashi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kagetora. "Kau benar, Kagetora-san. Kita harus memberikan permainan terkahir yang sangat menarik juga tak terlupan untuk para tua bangka itu, yang kerjanya hanya bisa menghabiskan uang perusahaan."

Akashi menggapai jas warna hitamnya yang diulurkan oleh seorang Maid. "Ayo kita buktikan pada mereka, siapa Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini mereka remehkan."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Kagetora membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Akashi berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, hendak menuju kearah ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi sebelum melakukan aktifitas melelahkan di gedung perusahaan Akashi hingga nanti sore.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahu anda Tuan Muda."

"Memberitahukan apa?"

Kagetora mengulas senyum tipis namun terkesan sangat misterius. "Hari ini, Butler pribadi anda yang baru akan segera datang. Dia baru saja pulang dari USA sebulan yang lalu untuk menemani ayahnya berobat, dan akan tiba besok untuk mulai bekerja." Ujar Kagetora memberikan penjelasan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk sembari membalik koran pagi yang tengah ia baca. Bola mata dwiwarna miliknya meneliti satu persatu huruf yang tersaji dalam kolom berita yang disajikan oleh koran tersebut pagi ini. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama Butler pribadiku itu?" tanya Akashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Koran.

"Namanya..." Senyum tipis di bibir Kagetora semakin mengembang, "Nijimura Shuuzou."

 _ **I cry in vain...**_

 _ **To break down all illusions made by me.**_

 _ **There's no escape**_

 _ **These walls were made by my hand…**_

 **XOXOX**

' **Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk membunuhku…'**

'Apa itu?'

' **Ketika kau merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan cinta di dalam hatimu...'**

' _Kasih Sayang…?'_

…

' _Dan Cinta…?'_

 **TBC**

 **Halo semuanya…!**

 **Saya author baru di fandom KnB.**

 **Selama ini saya biasa bikin fanfic di fandom SPI untuk fanfic Kpop.**

 **Tapi berhubung saya udah pensiun dari dunia Kpop,**

 **Saya jadi agak ogah untuk lanjut nulis.**

 **Nah!**

 **Akhirnya saya menemukan semangat baru buat menulis lewat fandom KnB.**

 **Hehehe…**

 **Saya banyak nemuin author-author yang ceritanya menginspirasi.**

 **Bikin saya 'panas' buat unjuk gigi juga dan nyoba eksis.**

 **Tapi bukan eksis yang kacangan loh ya**

 **And tadaaam…!**

 **Inilah hasil karya dari keinginan saya buat unjuk gigi.**

 **Semoga berkenan ya,**

 **Meskipun masih banyak kesalahan dan jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Toh saya hanya manusia biasa**

 **Fanfic ini niatnya mau saya buat jadi pair NijiAka.**

 **Cuma kita liat nanti aja deh ya! *taboked***

 **Dan fanfic ini juga terinspirasi pas saya lagi dengerin lagu dari SEREMEDY yang judulnya "No Escape".**

 **Ada yang tau lagunya?**

 **Juga terinspirasi begitu saya selesai nonton Kuroshitshuji Musical: Chi ni Moeru Licorice**

 **So...**

 **Maaf aja kalo kesannya kayak lagi baca Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Hahahay...**

 **Tapi saya berani jamin kok,**

 **Disini Bang Niji bukan demon. Dia asli manusa ganteng! *taboked again***

 **Yasudah...**

 **Daripada reader makin mual ngebaca author note saya yang lebih banyak daripada isi ceritanya,**

 **Mending saya izin buat undur diri.**

 **Do'akan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa di updated dengan cepat.**

' **Kay…**

 **Thanks for reading and please gimme a feedback through review box.**


End file.
